


no homo

by emiOCs (emifail)



Series: missed connections: cascade [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Rejection, Tsunderes, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emifail/pseuds/emiOCs
Summary: “... So ... youhaven’tbeen flirting with me?”





	no homo

His reaction is ... unexpected.

Luci sputters. The tips of his ears start turning a color unfortunately very familiar to Talmage and he quickly increases their distance on the bed.

“Wh-What?! No! _What?_ Of course not??” Talmage is in fucking awe at the sheer intensity of this rejection. This is like, offended-you-would-even-assume levels of bad, which ... ouch. He watches the guy's face contort its way through an unnecessary number of emotions before settling on what was probably disgust. “ _Gross!! _ ”

Gross?! Fucking  _rude!_

“You touched my ass like five times!!” Talmage scoffs, practically shouting, unconcerned with who might hear. Just a few weeks ago he was nude AND on fire in front of everyone in this stupid circus, he didn’t give a fuck what they might hear tonight.

“I didn’t touch your— I was— stealing shit! From you!”

“ _For_ me! You were _sneaking_ me things!”

“ _So??”_

“And that _wasn't_ because you were trying to get my attention??”

“I was just  bored, holy _shit_ , you don’t have to read _into_ it—!”

“You keep _looking_ at me—!”

“Maybe because you look so  _fuckin’ weird!_ ”

Talmage’s jaw locks as he goes quiet. Luci swallows uncomfortably. Hm. Fuck.

“... That’s ... I mean, hey, that's not what I—”

" _No,_ whatever, it’s cool.” Talmage stands from the bed, expression unreadable. “Forget I said anything.”

Luci reaches up, hand hovering weakly. He isn't sure what to say, isn't sure what he's feeling, but he hadn't meant to ...

“Just don’t, like, tell the others about this, I guess,” Talmage mumbles, running a hand through his own hair. “Raja can be kind of a bitch.” He was _just_ thinking about how he wouldn’t be embarrassed if anyone had heard, but— well. Maybe he changed his mind.

“I—“ Luci stops, unsure how to resolve the awkward situation. “You can— You don’t have to, like ... go." He’s mumbling, and it's a little hard for Talmage to hear. "We can still ... _hang out_ , or whatever ... if you want.”

Talmage squints. His tail flicks once, twice. Luci still isn’t making eye contact with him - instead, he’s fiddling with a knife in his hands, idly running his finger along the edge. When did he pull that out? Talmage wonders how sharp it is.

“Sure,” he says slowly, skeptically, and returns to Luci’s bed. Talmage pretends not to notice him flinch when it dips. “I promise I won’t try to make out with you?”

Luci sputters again, accidentally pricking himself on the blade. “Fuckin’— _good!_ Cuz I ain’t gay!" He angrily wipes the blood on his pants. "Which sucks for you, since I’m a pretty good lay!”

Talmage sighs and buries his head in his hands.

“You are a _walking_ stereotype and I hate how entertaining it is.”

Luci doesn’t know what that means, so he decides to be angry about it.


End file.
